Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swivelling lever arrangement for securing a housing arrangement consisting of at least one first and one second housing part, wherein the housing parts can be brought together along a connecting movement.
Description of Related Art
Swivelling lever arrangements for securing a plug-in housing arrangement and consisting of a swivelling lever and a guiding pin are known. The swivelling lever is mounted in a swivelling manner on the one housing part and the guiding pin is secured on the other housing part. The lever has a receptacle for the pin. Lever and pin are then designed and arranged in such a manner that the lever can be swivelled from a starting position into an end position and, in the process, receives the pin in a recess and therefore secures the two housing parts to each other.